


Hidden Feelings

by YuriAllDahWay



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Family, Friendship, One-Sided Love, Pretty cute, Swordfighting, slight angst, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriAllDahWay/pseuds/YuriAllDahWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Pearl remembers a certain night with a pink-colored Gem. Based off of Sworn to the Sword (slight spoilers for the series; watching the episode is recommended before reading). Slight Pearl x Rose (it's one-sided, really).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the second Steven Universe story I wrote, I just posted this first on this website. I don't know why, but I hope you enjoy it. Based off Sworn to the Sword and We Need to Talk.

Pearl wiped the sweat from her brow. It was another long day of sword training with Connie, and as usual, the young human girl was going out of the battlefield with fruitful efforts. With each passing day, Connie was improving on her—dare Pearl say it—expert swordsmanship. Some days, Pearl found it hard to believe that Connie was only a mere human child. The Gem felt a little surge of pride whenever she looked back at the day's accomplishments; the girl's growth reminded her of her own when she was starting out, some thousands of years back.

"Pearl, are you coming?" Steven called out from the Warp Pad, Connie by his side with her red duffel bag. Pearl gave the both of them a glance, then a smile. Times like these, Pearl noticed that the little boy sounded like his mother.

"I'll be there soon, Steven," she focused her gaze on Connie, "Excellent job as always, Connie."

The girl beamed. "Thank you, ma'am!"

Pearl then looked at Steven, whose eyes were wide with expectancy. She couldn't help but smile at the boy's enthusiasm; his energy was something that Pearl loved about him. He always had a way to cheer her up, no matter how difficult things were. _Just like Rose,_ she thought.

"You too, Steven. You're doing a good job so far," Pearl said with a nod. Steven's grin grew impossibly larger, stars almost visible in his eyes. The Gem was amused.

"Woo! See you later, Pearl!" He exclaimed as pumped his fist into the air. Like it was on cue, a bright beam shot up to the sky, whisking away the two Humans away to Beach City.

And now she was alone.

The Ancient Sky Arena glimmered with an orange hue, the white marble shining in the setting sun. Clouds lazily rolled past below looking like cotton candy (she only knew the treat because Steven always bought one whenever they took a trip to the boardwalk), soft and fluffy. They too, were painted with orange, but eventually faded into a gradient of white. The sky itself, however, contrasted with the rest. It was baby pink, a color that many of the Gems associated with Rose Quartz. Pearl smiled to herself; the sky was as beautiful as Rose was.

The Gem's sword dissipated into the air as she took a seat on the edge of the Arena. She breathed in deeply then sighed. Nostalgia was overwhelming her senses. Pearl could recall that one special night, one that took place several decades ago, in the very same Arena.

A night that she never forgot, or ever will.

-x-

It had been several months since Rose met Greg. And quite frankly, Pearl disliked the budding relationship between the human and Gem. No, not dislike— _hated._ The young Gem had no idea what Rose saw in the human. They were all the same; sloppy, unmotivated, too dumb, too...uninteresting. If anything, the _only_ interesting one would be, well, Rose herself.

And apparently Greg agreed wholeheartedly.

Pearl gritted her teeth as she rolled on her side. Holo-Pearl's eyes turned into a hostile red and slashed at Pearl's way. Barely in time, the young Gem blocked the blow and pushed back the blade, staggering to her feet. Heaving heavily, she charged at the hologram. Holo-Pearl gave a quick jab, but Pearl rolled once more, stabbing the hologram through the chest as she finished the maneuver. For a moment, the projection flickered rapidly before becoming whole again.

"Match set! Challenger wins!" She declared with a broken voice before poofing away. Pearl stood where she was for a moment, sticking her sword into the Arena's marble floor. She leaned on it for support, too tired to carry her own weight. She took deep breaths to calm her breathing.

_Stronger,_ she thought to herself, _I have to get stronger. How else would I protect Rose?_ With slight difficulty she pushed off her blade and balanced herself on her two feet. She pulled out her sword from the floor and took another breath, closing her eyes. Concentrating, summoned another Holo-Pearl, the projection coming out of her gem. Pearl tiredly opened her eyes, then went into a battle stance. As she lifted her sword in the air, the blade seemed heavier in her hand. But she pushed away the thought.

"Do you wish to engage in combat?!"

"Yes," Pearl stated.

"Then, prepare yourself!" The hologram dashed towards the Gem, its sword poised for a stab.

Pearl successfully sidestepped, but her footing was off; she was falling fast to the floor now.

Holo-Pearl's red eyes looked her way. The gleam of the hologram's sword glinted in the sinking sun's light. The Gem could feel her breath hitch in her throat. She had no way to block in the oncoming blow.

"Opening detected!" Holo-Pearl swung her sword in a wide arc. Pearl's eyes widened with surprise as a rather large, pink cutlass pierced the hologram's head. Holo-Pearl didn't have time to flicker; she instantly dissipated into the air.

Pearl gave a huff as she finally hit the floor. It took a moment for her to register what had just happened—everything was a blur to her. The sword in her hand disappeared just like Holo-Pearl, and she was left alone on the cool, marble floor of the Arena, staring up at the orange sky. Or so she thought.

"Pearl!" A very familiar voice called her name. The young Gem instantly sat up at the sound of her name.

"R-Rose?"

The pink Gem shook her head, her large mane of hair bouncing with every movement. "What do you think you're doing, pushing yourself? You know you should rest in between training; you almost got poofed again-"

"What does it matter?" Pearl interjected, her voice flat. She was already so frustrated—the failure of destroying her own hologram and having Rose save her was weighing heavily on her nerves. She didn't need another lecture, especially from the one that she was trying to protect.

"Matter?" Rose looked confused. "Of course it matters. I don't want you to get hurt." It was a very simple explanation, but Pearl was even more irritated.

"Why should you care?!" Pearl exploded. Her emotions and pent up anger was suddenly bursting to the surface. Her composure was starting to rapidly decrease with every passing second. "I'm _going_ to get hurt because I'm protecting you! What don't you understand?!"

Rose seemed perturbed by this development. "Pearl," she shook her head again, "I don't want you to protect me because-"

"Rose, you're too important to be in battle-"

"Pearl-"

"Why won't you just let me do this for you, Rose?!" Pearl's voice rang throughout the Arena. A long, long silence ensued. She looked up at Rose with blurry eyes, sniffling. The pink Gem's expression showed a fusion of surprise and uncertainty. "Why won't you just let me protect you?" Pearl sobbed, feebly wiping away the tears with the backs of her hands. She felt defeated and weak; she never wanted Rose to see her like this. She had to steel herself now—tears wouldn't help the both of them, on and off the battlefield.

It took a moment for Rose to find her words. "Why would you want to protect me, Pearl?" She asked in a soft voice. "I'm not _that_ important."

_But you are to me,_ Pearl thought, _you have absolutely no idea how important you are to me._ A heavy feeling settled in her chest, and she left the question hanging in the air. She couldn't bring herself to answer Rose.

"Pearl?"

The Gem in question stubbornly stayed quiet.

"Pearl, don't be like this."

No answer.

Pearl could hear a hefty sigh coming from Rose, and then a 'poof' sounded as Rose's sword disappeared. Suddenly, warmth enveloped around her, the very familiar scent of flowers overwhelming her senses. Pearl tensed up at the sudden contact; she hadn't expected Rose to hug her. In very feeble and very awkward motions, Pearl returned the embrace. Her small hands grasped Rose's dress in fists. Three little words tickled the tip of her tongue.

"Tell me what's on your mind," Rose whispered, her voice gentle and soothing. The other felt enticed to do so.

"Rose, I..."

"Hm...?"

"I love you," Pearl said. Her voice was barely above whisper, but she knew that Rose caught it. Although she couldn't see it, Pearl could feel Rose's smile against the top of her head. Nothing else was said between the both of them, but she knew that the other wasn't able to return her feelings—Rose's romantic antics were specifically for Greg. She knew that very well.

"My Pearl," Rose began, "when I'm gone—for whatever reason—promise me you'll take care of them."

Pearl nodded slightly. "I will, because I..." The words got caught in her throat again. Rose giggled softly.

"I know you do."

-x-

"Pearl!" Steven's voice rang through the Arena. Looking back, the Gem saw the young boy half-running, half-waddling her way. Pearl couldn't help but smile.

"Be careful, Steven. You might fall over the edge."

Steven just grinned and took the spot next to Pearl. "It's okay, Pearl. I know that you'll save me when I do!"

Pearl laughed and patted the boy's head. She pulled him closer to her, giving him a one-armed embrace. A faint smell of flowers wafted through the air. Her chest ached at the memory.

"Hey Pearl?" Steven asked.

"Hm?"

"Why do you like watching the sunset?" Steven looked at her, his eyes wide with curiosity. Pearl stared back.

"Well, Steven," she began, "it's because the color reminds me of a very special someone."

"Is that someone Mom?"

Pearl laughed, a light blush covering her cheeks. "Yes."

The boy smiled then turned back to the horizon, where the sun had already slunk more than three-quarters of the way down. "Everyone misses Mom," he muttered. His tone sounded so faraway, it was as if he was only speaking aloud. He stayed quiet for a minute, then turned quickly to Pearl. "Do you miss her?"

She nodded. "Yes, very much."

"Why's that?"

Pearl's blush returned in a darker color.

"That's a story for another time, Steven."


End file.
